1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the protection of computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to detection and prevention of malicious code propagation, such as computer worm propagation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some malicious code, such as the CodeRed and Nimda computer worms, exploit vulnerabilities of a host computer system and propagate from the host computer system to other computer systems at a very fast rate. Due to the fast propagating nature of these computer viruses, detection and prevention measures are typically developed and implemented after the computer virus has infected and damaged large numbers of computer systems.